What happiness is
by anakras211
Summary: Just a light and fluffy story for you to enjoy!


_**Happy birthday, Agnes! This one is for you.**_

 **Enjoy!**

Closing his laptop, Harvey glances at the clock hanging on the wall to his right. It's almost lunch time. That's why he leaves his office and heads to Donna's one, which is sort of five seconds walk away. Since they got together, they've been spending most of their lunch breaks together. Except for the days when Harvey had to leave office for some meetings. But even then he called to make sure Donna wasn't working overtime.

He has always considered himself a workaholic, but she exceeded him by constantly abandoning lunches and working late hours some days. It took lots of convincing from Harvey's side to make her promise that she would at least try to relax more. Not that it really has changed anything. That was why Harvey decided to take matters in his own hands and took his girlfriend out for lunch and checked that she left for home as soon as the work day was over.

Seeing the opened door to her office, Harvey stops at the door frame. He can't help admiring his favorite COO for a moment. She sits there not lifting her head from work. Her auburn hair is unusually tied up at the back of her head, and only one unruly lock keeps falling out to her face despite her trying to put back.

"Hey, could we skip lunch today? I really have a lot to do. And if you want me to be home on time, I have to work through lunch break. This documents need to be ready till tomorrow's morning", Donna says without raising her head from work. "And before you say something, it was you who gave me this task. And it was you who had been distracting me throughout the week that is why it is not ready yet".

"What a way to greet the man you love", noticed Harvey, coming closer and leaning to kiss Donna, effectively distracting her from work.

"Who said I loved you?" her eyebrow raised and smile graced the lips.

"Well, you did. Numerous times. Just last night. Somewhere between 'oh god' and 'Harvey, please'", now it was his turn to smirk.

"Oh, shut up", laughs Donna, watching her boyfriend walking over to the couch and getting comfortable there. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Nothing of great importance", shrugs Harvey, ignoring that incredulous look on her face. "You can get back to work, I won't disturb you, I promise".

"And you are not going to insist that I have to have lunch and that I mustn't overwork?" she eyes him suspiciously.

"And would it make difference?" Asked Harvey watching Donna shake her head, which was mistake because that unruly lock slipped on her face once again. "Then no need to waste your time. By the way, I like your hair up. This way I have great view of your neck".

Still not really used to his constant attention Donna feels blush creeping up her exposed neck while trying to place the lock back. With one last glance at Harvey she goes back to work, which is kind of hard knowing that he is sitting there doing absolutely nothing but watching her intently.

"Could you, please, not stare at me all the time? I can't concentrate with you following my every movement", finally she gives up and raises her head only to meet his eyes.

"I can't help myself when it comes to you, and you know it pretty well", Harvey shrugs and tries to suppress smirk, rather unsuccessfully.

"Then why don't you go back to your office. That way neither of us will be distracted", suggests Donna, knowing full well that's absolutely useless.

"Okay, I'll try better, I promise", he's fully aware that he's acting like some teen in love, but, hell, he really was in love. With the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Sometimes I think that you don't work at all. You just keep giving out tasks to Louis, Mike, Rachel and me. I haven't seen you working for some time already", Donna looks at him accusingly.

"I believe you don't see me working because you work all the time yourself. Most of the time you work not on my tasks, but on some things that needn't be done yet", the best closer of the city defends. "It is not necessary for you to work so much to keep this position, you know this, right? No way will you lose it, other than it is your own wish".

"Fine, I'll try to prioritize tasks later on and not to work on unnecessary things without real need", Donna eventually gives up. "But I still need to finish this today".

"Go ahead. You have about seven minutes before my order arrives", Harvey smiles as her eyes lit up, because she obviously knows that the order is from that shitty Thai place she loved so much.

By the time the order arrives, Donna's already seated on the couch next to Harvey and has been watching her wrist watch every ten seconds.

"Can't believe that someone who loves food as much as you like is able to neglect it for work all the time", he comments her impatient behavior, as she almost can't sit at her place, while Specter pays to the delivery boy.

"Shoo, don't ruin the moment", she scolds while opening the cardboard box he's passed to her. That makes Harvey laugh wholeheartedly. He draws redhead closer and lands a quick kiss on her cheek.

They eat in comfortable silence. Once in a while Harvey glances at Donna, but she is totally engrossed with her food. God, this woman probably loves Thai food more than him.

"What?" she asks as she finishes her food, noticing his glances.

"Nothing", smiles Harvey, now looking at her properly, "just enjoying the view".

That comment makes Donna blush again. She stands up to collect boxes and throw them into the rubbish bin. Having done this, Donna heads to her desk to get back to work.

"You really are going to start working right now, aren't you?" Harvey asks looking seemingly upset.

"Well, yes, it's just the middle of the day. And my boss can be really demanding at times, so I have to work a lot to meet his standards", redhead states, not really trying to hide a smile forming on her lips.

"Forget about your boss. You talk about him so much that I start being worried that you may like him", Harvey gestures her to return to the couch, "come here and kiss your boyfriend first, then you can get back to work and I won't disturb you anymore, I promise".

Donna shakes her head but nevertheless comes over to Harvey and leans to give him a quick kiss, but he is fast enough to place his hands on the either side of her face, keeping her close for some more moments. As he deepens the kiss, his hand moves into her hair, completely destroying her hairstyle. She tries to protest, but her words are effectively muffled by his lips.

As they break to catch their breaths, Donna rests her forehead against Harvey's. "I love you. But I really need to work now".

"I love you, too", he gives her one last peck on the lips, "fine, get back to work".

"You've ruined my hairstyle, see?" she says, walking over to the mirror and trying to find a way to fix it.

"That's a shame, but I am not really sorry", Harvey comes to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around woman's waist. He leans in to cover her neck with kisses, as Donna tries to fix the bun.

"Alright, stop, please", she tries to get out of his embrace; "Otherwise I won't be able to continue with the work".

"Don't you think that it was my plan all along?" He smiles broadly. But this smile disappears as Harvey sees Donna's stern look. "Okay, it's a joke".

She sits at her desk and once again gets completely engrossed with paperwork. More than half an hour passes before Donna raises her head to stretch the sore neck, and only then she notices that Harvey, still sitting on her couch and looking through some magazine that has been lying on the coffee table for quite a long time.

"You really don't have anything better to do, do you?" redhead inquires crossing arms at her chest.

"As I have already said, nothing of great importance" stubbornly replies the man in front of her.

"You're insufferable, you know this?" Donna huffs as she looks through the papers, not understanding what's written there as she totally lost all of her concentration. "Well, maybe you should head home, as you have nothing to do?"

"I would, if you came with me, But you won't so this because of the 'big bad boss' that keeps you doing this insanely hard work". Harvey rolls his eyes.

"Since when have you started talking about yourself in 3rds person?" Donna tiredly rubs her eyes, trying to get back to work. She has always been a stubborn person, so neither tiredness, nor her always craving for attention boyfriend can prevent her from finishing this awful paperwork.

"Since I'm leaving right now, only to return in twenty minutes to see you ready to go home. No arguing allowed. You may take some documents with you, but that's all", Harvey stands up and goes to the exit before Donna is able to comprehend what's going on. "You need more rest, so start getting ready".

With that Harvey exits her office, leaving her completely stunned with his sudden outburst.

"Home, sweet home", murmurs Donna, kicking off her heels.

"And there I was, thinking that you adored your work", laughs Harvey, snaking his hands around his favorite woman to give her a proper kiss after a day in office.

"I do adore my work. But the whole day of dealing with you being a kid, wearing heels, worrying about associates not to screw up and so on, really tires me up", Donna shakes her head, snuggling closer to Harvey, as if he can protect her from tiredness of their job.

"That is why I think that you overload yourself with work", Harvey lands a kiss on her temple. "Now go and have some rest, while I'm cooking us dinner".

"Okay. Does it mean that I get to choose movie tonight?" Donna asks, looking at him pleadingly.

"No way!" Exclaims Harvey. "No way we are watching 'La La Land' again tonight".

"Why?" Donna pouts, a lone tear escapes her left eye.

"Don't you dare use your acting skills on me", Harvey starts to the kitchen, "And you know, why. We've seen it three times already".

"This reason is not good enough", Donna states, getting comfortable on the couch.

"Good thing you are not a jury or a judge, with your sense of justice" he shakes his head, while opening the fridge to get all necessary things for their dinner.

Less than ten minutes pass as Harvey notices that Donna is still sitting on his couch, but there are tons of papers tossed in front of her on the coffee table. When he allowed her to take some documents home, he hasn't expected that it would be the whole pack from her office.

"This woman will be death of me", he mutters to himself, but decides to let her work, as she will be grumpy tomorrow, if he doesn't.

"The dinner is wonderful, really. Thank you", Donna smiles contently as she finished the last bite of her meal.

"Flattery won't take you anywhere. I will not let you work you for some more time now. And I definitely haven't said 'yes' to 'La La Land' yet", Harvey chuckles as she is ready to pout again. "Okay, okay. I'll go grab your favorite ice cream and be right back. You can turn on the film".

Donna grins and gets comfortable on the couch with the remote. By the time Harvey returns with the ice cream and a blanket, there is "Another day of Sun" performed on the screen.

Almost two hours later, Harvey struggles to stay awake, while Donna tries to keep her tears at bay, because no matter how many times one watches this film, it always brings to tears.

When the titles appear onscreen, Harvey pushes himself into standing position and outstretches his hand for Donna to take. "Let's get you to sleep".

As soon as her head hits the pillow, Donna mumbles something almost inaudibly. He assumes, it may mean "Good night".

Harvey crawls into the bed and hugs her into himself, but not before he lands a kiss on her forehead and on her abdomen, whispering "Good night, my girls".

As Donna snuggles into him, her nose buried into his neck, he feels as the happiest man on Earth.


End file.
